This longitudinal study in Wistar male rats, from weaning to senescence, will continue exploring the effects of different ratio levels of dietary unsaturated/saturated fatty acids (U/S) on the life span and on several of the basic morphologic and biological parameters in brain, heart and liver. Animals are fed ad libitum six different diets resulting from the permutations of three different levels of U/S (0.10, 1.5 and 13.5) and two levels of alpha-tocopherol (2mg% and 200mg%). The food intake and body weights of the rats on the different regiments are statistically similar. The sequential structural studies of this project (at 3, 6, 12, 18, 24, 30 and 36 months) involve the stereological quantitative analysis of the fractional cytoplasmic volume of aging pigment (lipofuscin) in neurons, myocardial fibers and hepatocytes, the number and volume of the "parenchymal cells" per unit volume of tissue and their fractional vo?ume ?f ?u c?ei, mic?cy??u?i~, pe??xis?mes, ?esiuu~? s?uies ~?u ??uxy ~?u sm??cy e? 1) the effects of a calorically restricted diec ?? cy~?xes i? ~uip?se c issue sc?uccu?e ~?u fu?cci?? ficy ~xe, _2) cye effeccs ?f c~???ic~??y ?esc?icceu uiec ?? cye cy~?xes i? p?~sm~ ?ipius ficy ~xe, ~?u _L) cye effeccs ?f ~ c~???ic~??y ?esc?icceu uiec ?? ?e~? s?uy m~ss ~?u ?? cye m~ss, c?mp?sici?? ~?u pyysi???xy ?f ske?ec~? musc?e ~s ~ fu?cci?? ?f ~xe, We ~?s? fisy c? c???e?~ce cye u~c~ ?sc~i?eu ?? ~uip?se cissue, p?~sm~ ?ipius, musc?e ~?u ?e~? s?uy m~ss ficy cye effeccs ?f cye c~???ic~??y ?esc?icceu uiec ?? ???xeeicy, N?c ???y sy?u?u cyis ?ese~?cy p??eiue fu?u~me?c~? u~c~ i? ?ex~?u c? cye ~xi?x p??cess i? m~mm~?s ~?u p?i?c cye f~y f?? fucu?e exp???~ci?? ?f cye si?cyemic~? s~sis ?f ~xi?x i? cyese ~?im~?s, suc ic m~y ~?s? p?i?c cye f~y c? m?uific~ci??s i? ?uc?ici?? fyicy c~? se p?~ccic~??y s??uxyc c? se~? i? ueee??pi?x ~pp??~cyes f?? i?c?e~si?x cye qu~?icy ?f ?ife ?f cye ~xeu, Tye p?im~?y ?sjecciee ?f cyis ?ese~?cy is c? uece?mi?e cye i?f?ue?ce ?f uiec~?y f~cc??s ~?u ~i? p???uc~?cs, ?e?~ciee c? i? eie? ?xiu~ci??, ?? cye ~xi?x p??cess usi?x cye ?~c ~s ~? ~?im~? m?ue?, Vffeccs ?f eic~mi? V ueficie?cy, uiec~?y f~ccy ~ciu c?mp?sici?? fi?? se scuuieu i? ?e?~ci?? c o the formation of the aging pigments. In these and parallel studies in which animals are exposed to ozone several samples of blood will be taken for determination of effects on lipids of serum and underlying enzyme reactions. Livers, lungs, hearts, kidneys and testes will be obtained from animals at selected ages for studies of effects on lipid accumulation and fatty acid composition and on accumulation of aging pigments. The biochemical studies will be correlated with histological and ultrastructural examination of selected tissues that exhibit the greatest changes with increasing age of the animals. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Studies on the role of vitamin E in the oxidation of blood components by fatty hydroperoxides. H. Shimasaki and O. S. Privett. Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 169, 506-512 (1975).